


You're Safe Here (Version two)

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Now, the accumulation of all the failures to carry out the objective of the Resistance made sense. He’d survived for a reason, the same as she had(written based on a prompt from Fallsekings)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	You're Safe Here (Version two)

Rey had been presented with many opportunities to dispatch the mighty Kylo Ren to the realms of the dead. While she had been sorely tempted, some infuriating force kept pulling her back from the brink leaving her incapable of finishing the deed. It was a feeling, a quieted calling that only she could perceive. They lowly scavenger’s gaze had discerned chinks in his seemingly impenetrable black armor. Cracks that he had expertly attempted to conceal. Conflict warred within his veins as tempestuous as a vicious storm. Rey had known, she’d sensed it as tangibly as if, the unrest had been dwelling in her own agile figure.

Now, the accumulation of all the failures to carry out the objective of the Resistance made sense. He’d survived for a reason, the same as she had. The Snoke hardened countenance and vehemently blazing eyes changed, becoming effortlessly softer and more inviting as Kylo Ren finally plunged into the more agreeable persona of Ben Solo.

Rey hadn’t thought it possible to feel anything but a deep-rooted dread. The terror that comes from being hunted and sought after no matter what planetary system she set foot on. That feeling of unease was always accompanied by the constant swiveling of her head on the lookout. Sure. The scavenger turned Jedi could handle herself just fine in a fight. But one against untold thousands, some lingering in the very shadows, really didn’t seem like great odds.

She’d never really been this close to anyone or anything. Her life was a constant revolving door of people, humanoids, and droids slipping in and out. Their stories are oft briefly interwoven with her own. So when Ben Solo elects to stay, it astonishes her. No one has ever willfully lingered before- save for Finn, BB8, and Poe. The war had brought them together. But Ben’s presence is different, their bond is so intense it practically defies description.

Rey finds herself enveloped by Solo’s extremely capable arms. Her trembling fingers entwine in the fabric of his tunic, clutching it with a delightful fervor. She presses her forehead into the shallow scoop of his shoulder. A breath, slow and measured, departs from her lungs when he pronounces that she is safe here. It was the first time she could ever really believe that statement. He had saved her life once. She was sure he’d do it again if he had to. In truth, her own security had fallen into something of an afterthought.

His safety has taken priority. “And what about you? I don’t want to endanger you. You’re far too important to rebuilding the Resistance.” It would only be a matter of time before the First Order returned- probably with a new name and new leader. It only took a few brave soldiers to rebuild the Rebellion fleet and even the Resistance fleet had regenerated from just a few hundred to a mighty army. Whoever assumed the throne of darkness would be coming after Ben with a vengeance for having defected. That she was almost certain of.


End file.
